


If I May

by kalisgirl



Series: Future Family [2]
Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Man in the Middle, Multi, Polyamory, Reunion Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalisgirl/pseuds/kalisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't always share they same bed, but when Nolan gets back from a business trip, it's tradition.<br/>A sexy second act to Finding Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miaou Jones (miaoujones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/gifts).



> A second Revenge story for Rare Pair Fest 2013, because I felt there should be some smut to balance out the fluff of the first piece in the series.

Emily leaned back against the pillows, watching the scene playing out in front of her. The two loves of her life were embracing, exchanging slow searching kisses as their hands unfastened buttons and buckles. Clothing fell to the floor with soft thumps until the men stood naked and entwined. The contrast of pale skin to tanned made her suck in a appreciative breath.

She was lying on Nolan's bed, as was tradition when he returned from a business trip. Watching Aiden reacquaint himself with their lover's body was also part of this tradition. Under her gaze, Aiden explored Nolan for both of them. He skimmed both hands down the other man's back, caressing shoulder blades and spine, hip bones and tight buttocks. His sun-darkened hands slid up Nolan's sides and across his chest.

As Aiden's fingers found and twisted Nolan's nipples, Emily brought her fingers up to pluck at her own hardening buds. Nolan's gasp brought her attention to his face. He was watching her hands intently. She spread her fingers, raising and squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples just as Aiden leaned down to bite Nolan's. Nolan's eyes squeezed shut.

Emily glanced down to see that his cock was standing full and hard. She could hardly wait to feel it between her lips or between her legs, but she knew she had to wait her turn. Aiden stood back from Nolan and faced Emily. His own erection bobbed gently against his stomach. Emily looked up to find her lovers smirking down at her.

"Enjoying the view, Ems?" Nolan teased.

She raised an eyebrow and assumed her haughtiest voice. "They're all very nice to look at, but not much use just standing about."

"Well, I suppose we'd better demonstrate how they work, then," Aiden offered. "Nolan, if you would?"

Nolan smiled wickedly at his lovers before opening the bedside table drawer. Extracting a condom, he held it up. Emily grinned, feeling warmth spread through her body and pool between her legs.

Aiden dropped to his knees beside Nolan. When the blond man turned away from the drawer, Aiden took the head of Nolan's cock into his mouth. Nolan's knees buckled slightly at the sudden movement, but he braced his feet as Aiden sucked him in more deeply. Emily found herself tugging and twisting at her nipples as she watched Nolan's hands thread themselves into Aiden's hair.

After a few minutes, or a beautiful eternity, Nolan stepped away. "That's enough," he announced. "Aid, I'd like to fuck you now, if I may."

'If I may' wasn't a Nolan affectation. It was an expression of the respect that was so important in their arrangement. Balancing the love and sexual desires of three people could get complicated. Emily knew that how Aiden and Nolan had sex without her was not always how they wanted to have sex with her. Tonight, though, she was very much hoping to see her men fully together.

Aiden seemed to pick up on her need, or maybe he was craving Nolan's touch after their week-long separation. Whichever it was, he stood and turned his back to Nolan. This position put him close to the edge of the bed where Emily lay. She shifted towards him and took his hand in hers.

He smiled down at her affectionately. She felt his grip tighten and looked over to see Nolan sliding his fingers down between Aiden's cheeks, rubbing at first, then gently thrusting in and out. Aiden bent forward as Nolan moved to stand behind him. Emily watched as Nolan guided his penis into Aiden, pushing ever so slowly inside their lover.

The sight of Nolan's cock sliding in and out of Aiden, combined with Aiden's hand clenching rhythmically around hers, made Emily moan. Her free hand moved to between her legs, gathering the wetness there to lubricate her fingers as they rubbed slow circles around her clit. When Nolan's pace increased, she found herself stroking her clit faster and faster. Aiden leaned over further, his weight resting on their joined hands. Her head fell back, eyes closing in pleasure.

Suddenly, fingers thrust inside Emily, hard and deep. The orgasm that shook her body was as intense as it was surprising. Her legs clenched together, trapping Aiden's hand. When she opened her eyes, she found her two lovers looking down with mischievous looks on their faces.

"Like that, Emily?" Aiden asked.

She considered calling him a rude name.

"I think she did," Nolan observed, still standing tight against Aiden. "Of course, I think she'll like **my** idea even more."

Emily thought about ignoring them, but then Aiden twisted his fingers inside her and she decided that, for the moment, orgasms were more important than indignation.

"Okay Nolan, what is yuh..." she lost track of the question when Aiden's thumb found her clit.

"It's surprisingly simple in its genius," Nolan said. "I can't imagine why I didn't think of it before."

"Nolan," Aiden said sharply, "Emily and I are trying to have sex. Let's discuss your genius some other time, yeah?"

Nolan huffed slightly, but ran a gentle hand down his lover's side. "Ems, it's like this: I like fucking you. I like fucking Aiden. Aiden likes fucking you. So let's combine all three, in a way."

Emily knew her confusion was all over her face because after a moment, Nolan tried again. "May be this is more of a show rather than a tell. What do you say, Aid?"

"Works for me."

Nolan stepped away from Aiden, leaving a swift kiss on their lover's shoulder before circling the bed. Aiden gently slipped his hands free from Emily, smoothing her legs open. He sat on the mattress beside her, fingers idly tracing lines around her breasts. She shivered at the intent look in his eyes.

The bed to her right dipped as Nolan moved towards her. His hand joined Aiden's in teasing her nipples and lightly scratching her sides. After a time, the two men's hands met at the entrance to her vagina. They took turns playing with her clit and thrusting fingers inside her. Using just their hands between her legs and their mouths on her breasts, Emily's lovers drew two more orgasms from her.

Eventually she found herself pushing them away from her over-sensitive body. "Enough pre-show," she panted. "If you don't show me this genius idea of yours soon, I'm going to be too worn out to appreciate it."

Nolan's laugh was downright dirty. "Well, we wouldn't want that. Aid, shall we?"

Aiden's answer was to lean over and kiss the other man, a deep, fierce kiss that had Emily's body tightening in anticipation.

Nolan drew back from the kiss, but Aiden continued to lean over Emily. "I'd like to be inside you, if I may," he asked, his voice deep with desire.

Emily nodded her consent, shifting her legs to accommodate him. The tip of Aiden's penis bumped against her belly, then her clit, as he moved into place. Eventually, finally, Emily felt the soft-hard pressure of his cock pushing inside her, slowly stretching her as it slid in the wetness of her recent orgasms.

Aiden sank into her until their hips met, then paused. Emily could feel her body clenching around him involuntarily, her next orgasm not far away. When he didn't move to pull back, she bucked her hips gently.

"No, no, love," he said. "Not quite yet. We have to wait for Nolan."

It was only then that Emily realized that their lover had moved around the bed to sit between her legs, behind Aiden. He was squeezing the base of his cock with one hand, while the other was hidden from Emily's view. From the way Aiden's cock was pulsing inside her, she could imagine what those long, talented fingers were doing.

"Emily," Nolan said, "I'd like to fuck Aiden while he is inside you, if I may."

Before she could respond, Emily's body trembled and she clenched tightly around Aiden.

"I think she likes the idea." Aiden's voice was part laugh, part groan.

Emily smiled and twisted her hips against him. "She does." Looking past Aiden, she met Nolan's eyes. "Please, I want you to fuck him while he fucks me. Please, Nolan."

Aiden's smile turned slightly feral. "Please? Are you begging for it, Miss Thorne?" he asked.

She nodded and bit down on her lip when he grabbed one of her wrists in each hand. This was one of his favourite games - one of hers, too.

"Please, Aiden, Nolan, fuck me," she whispered, pushing her hips up into Aiden.

"As you wish, my dear," Nolan's voice was silky, with a dark edge that made Emily's nipples tighten. "Aiden, relax, love."

Emily felt her lover's body drape loosely over her, all tension gone except in the hands pinning her arms to the bed. His hips drew back from hers slightly, the head of his cock dragging inside her as he moved. She could feel his grip tightening and imagined the sensation of Nolan sliding slowly inside. Did it feel the same for Aiden as it did for her, Nolan's penis creating a warm, pressing fullness that sent waves of tension and sparks out with every move?

Whatever it felt like, Aiden certainly enjoyed it. His eyes squeezed closed and his penis flexed convulsively inside her. The sensation pushed Emily that much closer to orgasm, and she couldn't resist thrusting herself up to meet her lovers.

Both men gasped as she pushed her hips against them. Aiden's head reared back and then dropped to rest on her shoulder. "Emily... Nolan... amazing," was all he managed to say.

Emily felt herself pressing deeper into the mattress, and realized it was because Nolan was leaning down over Aiden.

"I think this is going to be about you and me, Ems," he said with a wicked smile. "Shall we?"

Emily matched his grin with her own. "Let's."

Nolan took that as his cue to pull back, drawing a groan from Aiden, who withdrew from Emily as though chasing Nolan's cock with his hips. Nolan winked at Emily and then thrust forward. The pressure Aiden's thickness insider her, the awareness that it was Nolan's thrust that filled her, the tension in Aiden's hand's gripping her wrists... it was too perfect to handle.

"More, Nolan," she begged. "More, now, please."

Nolan was always good at taking orders. He pulled back again and began to thrust hard and fast into Aiden, driving the other man's cock deep into Emily. The feeling of her lovers fucking her together was sublime, and Emily felt the harsh, hot tension build in her. Her legs came up to wrap behind Nolan's thighs and she struggled against Aiden's grip. He smirked down at her and just as she thought she could take no more, he dropped his head and bit down on the curve of her neck.

Emily's body exploded with pleasure. Her legs dropped and her arms went limp as Nolan and Aiden thrust themselves to their own orgasms. The two collapsed atop her, pressing her into the bed.

She lay trembling, aftershocks pulsing through her to squeeze Aiden's softening cock. He flexed gently inside of her in his own post-orgasm haze, and Emily imagined that Nolan was doing the same deep in Aiden's ass. The thought was enough to make her moan and shudder with pleasure.

"Alright, Ems?" Nolan's voice came from far away.

"I'm great," she responded drowsily. "Let's put that one on the list of favourite positions. Little squashed now, though."

"Oh, sorry about that," Aiden apologized, shifting to dislodge Nolan.

A little awkward jostling ensued and then Emily found herself in her absolute favourite position: Aiden to her left, Nolan to her right, both men curled against her side with their hands linked beneath her breasts.

"Sleep now, boys?" she suggested.

"Yes'm." Aiden sounded mostly asleep already. "Love you two."

"Love you guys." Nolan's voice was muffled by his pillows. "G'night"

"Sweet dreams, beloveds," Emily murmured, looking down at the light and dark heads beside her. "Love you both."


End file.
